Te necesito
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Sakura ha decidido que ya no quiere volver a ver fantasmas por lo que le ha pedido ayuda a Rinne pero en ese momento ambos comienzan a reflexionar de como sería su vida sin la compañía del otro ¿cómo resultara esto? One-shot RxS.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Kyoukai no Rinne no me pertenece, si no a su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo está historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **Te necesito.**_

 **Hola! hace mucho que no escribía nada de esta parejita, así que aquí nos vemos con otra historia de RxS. Espero les guste :3**

 **Y a quienes aún conozcan mis otras historias: "Una vida sin ti" y "Un sentimiento desconocido" igualmente de RxS.**

* * *

P.O.V. Rinne:

¿Porqué tan de repente todo término de esta manera? simplemente, por más que quiera, no soy capaz de asimilar lo ocurrido, en un momento mi relación con Sakura iba creciendo cada vez más, y de pronto, todos los recuerdos que hicimos juntos pasan a segundo plano. Realmente que no lo logro entender, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que esto de ser un shinigami, que esto de mis deudas, y trabajos podían tener algún lado positivo, sucede esto, en serio, que no se que pasó, y todo parecía tan normal esta mañana.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Un día como cualquier otro, los demás caminaban directo a sus salones de clases sin advertir mi presencia, y sinceramente, no era de extrañarse, después de todo, ese es el propósito de mi yomi no haori. Ese día, debía de pasar inadvertido, pues un nuevo encargo me había surgido; al parecer, un fantasma se había pegado a un estudiante, por lo que para investigar mejor el tema, yo de igual forma debía de seguir a aquel estudiante, pues al parecer solo se aparecía en la escuela. Justo en el momento en el que había encontrado a mi cliente, me tope de frente con Sakura. Por algún motivo, ella hizo de cuenta que no me había visto, yo traté de preguntarle el porque había hecho tal cosa, pero en ese momento se acercaron sus amigas, por lo que ya no le tome mayor importancia, creyendo que quizás me habría ignorado por eso; sin embargo, cuando paso nuevamente junto a mi, pude escuchar su voz que decía "Perdóname" obviamente yo pensé que se refería a lo de haberme pasado de largo, pero, algo en lo más profundo de mi, sintió temor antes esas palabras._

 _El día se pasó rápido, y por suerte, ya había terminado con mi trabajo, pero, había algo que me inquietaba, durante ese día, me encontré varias veces con Sakura, pero, ella simplemente parecía querer evadirme, a mi, y al espíritu, casi como, si no pudiera vernos, o mejor dicho, como si no quisiera vernos. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de desechar esa desagradable idea, si había algo que definitivamente era lo último que deseara, sería que ella dejara de verme, ya lo había sentido una vez, y definitivamente que no fue agradable, y fue muy solitario, no quería volver a sentir aquello nunca más, definitivamente, nunca más._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber dicho aquello, el destino tenía otros planes.

* * *

P.O.V. Sakura:

Tal vez fui demasiado directa, e insensible al haberle dicho eso a Rokudou- kun sin siquiera haberlo hablado antes con el, o al menos tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Se que he vivido con esto toda mi vida, pero, simplemente, ya no puedo más. La expresión en su rostro, sería algo que definitivamente se quedaría marcado en mi mente para siempre.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Aquella mañana, solo me la había pasado evitando a Rinne, no quería verlo, por primera vez, quería ser como cualquier otra chica de preparatoria, bueno, mejor dicho, por segunda vez, ya que ya había sido capaz de serlo, aunque, en esa ocasión, yo sentí que tal vez si podía permanecer con esta habilidad tan peculiar, pero, con el pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que simplemente ya comenzaba a cansarme de ver cosas que los demás no, de pasar a veces como una chica distraída, o una que necesitaba ir urgentemente al psiquiatra. Al principio esa clase de comentarios no me habrían importado, pero ahora, ya he comenzado a hartarme de esto, quiero ser normal, quiero ser como cualquier otra persona, pero solo había una incógnita, ¿cómo lograrlo?_

 _Al término del día, me dirigí adonde_ _vivía Rinne, tal vez él sabría algún modo para ayudarme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con solo un objetivo en mi cabeza, me acerque a él, y lo solté de golpe, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en la impresión que posiblemente le causaron mis palabras._

 _-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar el modo de que ya no vuelva a ver fantasmas -dije sin titubeo alguno. Lo vi abrir sus ojos rojizos de par en par, al tiempo en que la sonrisa con la que me había recibido se_ _desvanecía. Se quedó callado unos momentos, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar mis palabras._

 _-Yo... -finalmente decía algo, pero, parecía que había olvidado como hablar -. Ahora mismo... no puedo ayudarte... tal vez mañana -se dio vuelta, y se marchó, a paso lento, y algo aturdido._

 _(Fin del flash_ back)

Tal vez, después de todo, debí de ser más suave, pero, sinceramente, ya no podía soportarlo más, aún si eso significa, ya jamás volver a tener esta relación con Rinne, ya jamás volver a verlo cada vez que él atendiera alguna petición, aún si ya nunca, volvía a estar con él. Levante mi vista encontrándome con aquel peluche con forma de delfín que Rinne había ganado para mí, casi por inercia lo levante con mis manos, para después abrazarlo, mientras sentía como el sueño me fue ganando.

* * *

P.O.V. Normal:

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes parecían más distantes, todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de esto inmediatamente, puesto que normalmente, los dos siempre parecían tan unidos uno del otro, pero, aquel día parecía ser la excepción. Obviamente, Tsubasa se dio cuenta de esto, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para fortalecer sus lazos con Sakura. Rinne se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que se contuvo los inexplicables deseos de golpear al joven exorcista.

* * *

P.O.V. Rinne:

Ese Juumonji, aprovechándose de la situación, de no ser porqué Sakura está cerca ya lo habría enviado al otro lado del mundo de una patada, espera, ¿qué dije? normalmente yo no soy así, es decir, ciertamente me molesta un poco que él este tan cerca de Sakura, pero es la primera vez que pensaba en algo como eso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde que Sakura me pidió aquello estoy más distraído que de costumbre, el día de hoy en la clase de deportes fui golpeado por un balón que normalmente habría esquivado, definitivamente algo no anda bien.

-Me pregunto si me estaré enfermando -pensé en voz alta, tal vez lo suficiente para que cierto gatito me escuchara.

-No es eso para nada, Rinne- sama -dijo Rokumon -. Lo que pasa es que usted es demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -él suspiro resignado, hay veces que no entiendo a este gato.

Justo en ese momento, Juumonji y Sakura se pasaron frente a mi. Mire fijamente a Sakura, quien de igual forma me devolvió la mirada, y durante esos segundos, todo lo demás a mi alrededor pareció desaparecer, en ese instante, solo podía concentrarme en aquella mirada chocolate.

* * *

P.O.V. Sakura:

Ese día había sido el más normal, y algo solitario que he tenido, a pesar de que Tsubasa y mis amigas estaban conmigo, por algún motivo sentía que algo faltaba, y es que, durante toda la mañana, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Rinne, no era precisamente que yo no quisiera hacerlo, si no que, después de lo ocurrido ayer, simplemente no me sentía muy cómoda al tratar de entablar algún tipo de conversación con él; aparte, Tsubasa parecía estar un poco más pegado a mi, y eso me quitaba aún más las posibilidades de poder acercarme a Rinne.

En le descanso, Tsubasa me acompaño a caminar, si debo ser sincera hubiera preferido estar sola, pero, aún si se lo dijera insistiría en ir conmigo, así que simplemente lo deje que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Justo en ese momento, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi, por lo que gire mi rostro en dirección a donde la sentía, y ahí fue cuando me encontré con Rinne, quien me miraba fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada, ignorando por completo a todo lo demás, por algún motivo sentí, que en ese pequeño momento, solo estábamos él y yo. Por algún motivo desee que ese instante fuera eterno, pero, no fue así, ya que en ese momento, se escuchó la campana que daba inicio de vuelta a las clases. Él desvió primero la mirada, y se fue, pero no precisamente para el salón de clases, si no más bien, detrás del edificio, dónde se encontraba la estación meteorológica, trate de seguirlo, pero, Tsubasa me tomó de la mano y literalmente me arrastro al salón.

* * *

P.O.V. Rinne:

De acuerdo, ahora si es verdad que enviare a ese Juumonji a la rueda del Samsara, ¿quién se cree que es como para arrastrar de ese modo a Sakura?, aunque ahora que lo pienso, él siempre ha sido así con ella, siempre estando a su alrededor, o invitándola a toda clase de lugares a los que yo no puedo, siempre se aparece cada vez que por fin logró estar con ella, ¿¡qué me pasa, demonios!?

 **¡Ya date cuenta de una vez tarado!**

Mire de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

 **Aquí en tú cabeza.**

-Debo ir a un psicólogo -me dije, llavandome una mano a la cabeza.

 **No, lo que necesitas es un buen golpe para ver si de una vez te vas dando cuenta de tus propios sentimientos.**

-¿Mis sentimientos? ¿qué quieres decir? -genial, ahora estoy hablando solo.

 **Hablo de que dejes de ser tan despistado y te pongas a pensar en lo que tú realmente sientes por Sakura.**

-¿Eh? -en ese momento sentí como mi rostro se ponía tan rojo como mi cabello -. Y... yo, no se de que hablas.

 **El color de tú cara me dice lo contrario.**

-Bueno, ya es suficiente, ya tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar como para estar hablando con... con lo que sea que seas.

 **Tú conciencia, para mi desgracia.**

-Qué gracioso.

 **Cómo sea, el punto es que, es mejor que te vayas dando cuenta de eso, y será mejor que te apresures y se lo digas a Sakura.**

-¿Qué le diga que?

 **¡Qué ella te gusta!**

-¡No me gusta!

 **¿Entonces, porqué quieres mandar a ese Tsubasa al Samsara cada vez que lo ves cerca de ella?**

-Eso... eso es porque...

 **-¿Porqué?**

-Pero, aún si yo sintiera algo por ella, dudo que Sakura piense lo mismo.

 **¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?**

-Porqué, ella, ya no quiere ver fantasmas, y eso significaría ya no verme a mi.

 **Cierto, tienes razón, pero, no creo que ella se sienta muy cómoda con esa idea.**

-¿Y porqué piensas eso?

 **Fácil, porque en todo el día ella trataba de acercarse a ti, pero tú metido en tú mundo no te diste cuenta de esto.**

-¿Qué, enserio?

 **Lo dicho, ni cuenta te diste.**

Justo en ese instante, la campana anunció la hora de salida, salí de mi escondite y me adentre en la multitud de personas que se había formado. En se momento, alguien me empujó haciendo que sin querer terminara acorralando a alguien contra el muro.

-Disculpa... -en cuanto me di cuenta de quien era, mi mente pareció nublarse, no podía pensar con claridad, y por un momento, olvide como se respiraba. Frente a mi, estaba Sakura, viéndome fijamente a los ojos -. Ah... yo...

-Mamiya- san -ahí estaba otra vez ese Juumonji apareciendo de la nada. Sin siquiera pensarlo, tome a Sakura de la mano y la lleve a otra parte lejos de él.

* * *

P.O.V. Sakura:

Sin duda alguna este día era una montaña rusa de emociones, primero me sentía sola, después confundida, y ahora sumamente nerviosa, aunque bueno, que otra chica no lo estaría si de un momento a otro te encontraras entre la pared y un chico acorralada por sus brazos. Este es el día más extraño que he tenido, o bueno, uno de ellos.

* * *

P.O.V. Rinne:

Necesito decírselo, ya no puedo contenerme más tiempo, mi "consciencia" tiene razón, ella me gusta... no, no me gusta, yo la amo, pero, ¿cómo se lo digo? ¿y si no me corresponde de la misma forma? ¿cómo le doy la cara después de eso? eran bastantes mis dudas, jamás había llegado a sentir esto por alguien y mucho menos por una chica, así que no se ni como reaccionar, o al menos como sacar el tema.

-Ummm... Mamiya Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porqué, quieres dejar de ver a los fantasmas? -pregunte deteniendo mi paso sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Porque, ya no puedo seguir con esto, ciertamente, he vivido con esta habilidad durante años, pero, siento que, simplemente, ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-¿Porqué? -insistí -. Acaso tú, ¿ya no quieres seguir conmigo? -debía admitirlo, me dolieron esas palabras.

-¡No! no es por eso.

-¿Entonces que? -esta vez gire viéndola a los ojos.

-Me gusta mucho, estar contigo, pero, quisiera ser una chica normal.

-¿Aún si eso significa ya jamás volver a verme?

-Rokudou- kun.

-Sakura -wow, no puedo creer que la haya llamado por su nombre de pila -, yo quiero, que estés conmigo, en todo momento, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, eres la primera chica que he conocido, con la que he podido tener una amistad, la primera con la que he sonreído, y no me refiero a una sonrisa de vendedor, sino, a una de verdad; por favor, te lo pido, no me dejes, quiero que estés conmigo, te necesito conmigo.

-Rokudou...

-Di mi nombre.

-... Rinne -casi por inercia coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla.

-Otra vez.

-Rinne.

P.O.V. Normal:

El joven junto sus labios con los de ella. Sakura correspondió de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, un poco, ya que Rinne junto su frente con la de ella. La joven le regalo una sonrisa.

-Me quedare contigo -dijo Sakura.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo también, prometo quedarme siempre contigo.

Los dos volvieron a juntar su labios; Sakura rodeó el cuello de Rinne con sus brazos, mientras él rodeaba la cintura de ella acercándola un poco más.

 _Fin._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, lo siento si el final estuvo un poco raro, o apresurado, pero es que el sueño me mataba -o-

Chao (n.n)/


	2. Chapter 2 AVISO

_NOTA: Kyoukai no Rinne no me pertenece, si no a su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo está historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **Te necesito.**_

 **AVISO!**

* * *

Tal parece, que me he equivocado en cuanto al color de ojos de Sakura, ya que estos son azules y no cafés, lamento la confusión que pude haber creado, pero, es solo que en el manga me aparecen de color café, y por eso los he estado poniendo de ese color, pero ahora que veo el anime, tal parece que los tiene azules, lo cual sinceramente me acabo de confundir ~ , en fin, de todas formas, gracias por leer mis historias :3

* * *

Nos vemos (n.n)/


End file.
